Many individuals use the bed of a pickup truck to transport a variety of items some of which are best transported in an open pickup truck bed and some of which are best transported in an enclosure away from the wind and the other elements. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have a pickup truck bed topper that was collapsible into a stored position to allow items to be transported on an open topped pickup truck bed and extended to form an enclosure to keep items being transported away from the wind and the other elements.